Chest ahead is Bae
by FidgetyTwitch
Summary: After finding the love of his life in Anor Londo- he dies, only to find out that he resurrects in the furthest place from her.
1. Chapter 1

**"Chest ahead" is Bae**

**Chapter 1**

He felt a stinging yet dull and sharp pain. He had just opened the door, and seen her: the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He looked at her and becoming aware that he was staring wanted to look away, but realised... so was she!

He dropped to his knees and he then looked down to find a Dragon Slayer arrow in his chest. He was dying. He looked back up at the beautiful woman. She did not even move a finger or say anything, she just continued to stare back. He fell to the ground, still staring at her.

He remembered one thing before everything went black. It was a message on the floor which he had read and knew he could never forget. 'Chest ahead'. Then it all went black. However, he heard a feminine voice in the distance which said, "O chosen Undead. Come and find me again."

And with those words, Our Protagonist faded away and died. Little did he know that the darksign had already branded him, and took him to the last place any hollow would want to be.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi there. This is my first story so I was really hoping that I could get some support and some constructive criticism. So leave a review if you would be so caring enough to do so. The help would be much appreciated. Also if there are any ideas you want to give feel free.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Our Protagonist awoke from what he thought was a terrible dream of him dying, into the worst nightmare anyone in Lordran could think of. He found himself in the Undead Asylum. What had woken him was the sound of a falling body. He just looked up in time to catch a glimpse of shining armour.

_My Knight-in-shining-armour I suppose.'_ he thought.

It was now when Our Protagonist looked down to find himself in stock-standard Pyro-Warrior armour. The Tattered Cloth Hood, with Tattered Hard Leather Armour, Hard Leather Gauntlets and Hard Leather Heavy Boots. He still had his Pyromancy Flame, but all his weapons were gone.

_'Chest ahead!'_ he thought.

He now knew what he had to. No matter what, he had to make it back to her.

He brought himself to his feet where, during mid-stumble, he tried not to fall back down. He had guessed that there had to be something of use on this corpse for a Knight to drop it down there. Luckily he had guessed correctly as he found a bunch of keys on it as well as a broken sword.

_'It is much less a sword than a hilt. But it will keep me alive for the time being.'_ he thought.

He then managed to open that gate getting the right key on his first try.

As he slowly and carefully walked along he saw three Undead, thinking it a great time to see which Pyromancy spells he still had. He blew up the first to ashes with a fireball. The second and third died by painful burning as he used a combustion and black flame combustion on them. He continued to move forward, faster now a he felt a lot more confident knowing he had his specific clan's trademark Pyromancy: the Black Flame Pryomancy. Although it was just one.

He moved into a circular room, and up the ladder. Upon reaching the top he found himself in a clearing, but he could only see it after about a minute due to the harsh brightness there. It was a real shock to eyes after he had been in that dark cell.

After his eyes had finally adjusted, he took in his surroundings. Three things caught his eyes: a massive double door entrance to an even bigger room, probably a cathedral; a small gate to the right; and in the centre of the clearing, a small pile of ashes and bones with a broken and rusted sword in the centre. Our Protagonist immediately recalled it being a bonfire. He walked over to it, touched the hilt of the sword, and the bonfire lit. He then sat down and rejoiced in its loving and warm embrace.

* * *

**A/N**

**I will be taking suggestions for OC's should you want to have one in the story. Please leave a review or PM telling me about your OC: personality; weapons etc.  
****Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He felt awkward and **very** much out of place, although nobody else thought so, walking and being around Clerics. After all, he was the last student of Big Hat Logan despite being a thief. Naturally no-one knew this as he was a master of lies. He had seen them in the distance, so to avoid being killed, or worse being sent to the asylum, he quickly found his way to the nearest bonfire where he pulled out his cleric apparel, and mace from his bottomless box. Of course he had only thought they would buy it long enough so that they could leave without detecting his true identity. However, one thing that he did not plan on was those God-forsaken Clerics buying it so well that he'd end up travelling with them for then next five fortnights!

He was sick of being around those damn Clerics. It certainly wasn't good for his reputation as a thief, and especially so being a sorcerer as well-

"Ludwig!" said a harsh male voice.

"What is it Nico?" Ludwig replied while he tried to act like it didn't surprise him.

"You have have been much caught up in your thought of late. Is everything okay?" asked Nico in a much gentler voice.

"Yes, everything is fine," said Ludwig, "just weary is all. Could we perhaps rest a moment?"

"No!" Vince said sharply, "We are not very far from M'Lady. Should we stop, we shan't make it there before sundown."

"Oh come on Vincey-boy. Give the lad a break. We rest for a moment." said a very jolly-ridden Petrus. "Don't you think we should Nico?"

"Mnnn." mumbled Nico.

"Fine then. We rest!" shouted Vince.

So they all sat down and rested. As always, Ludwig did not need to rest, he just said that so he could have some time to think of a way to leave the guys. The best part being that he had a fool-proof plan.

It wasn't hard for Ludwig to convince Petrus that they should rest until the morning.

"Petrus, I have been travelling with you guys for the past five fortnights, and I can very confidently say that we have not been moving at a very fast pace. What effect could one extra day do?" asked Ludwig.

"Hmmm... You do have a point there. I must say." replied Petrus.

Petrus then walked over to Vince and used the very same argument against him that Ludwig had just used on Petrus.

"After all, its not like we actually have a strict deadline for when M'Lady needs us there." Petrus said to Vince to convince him. **(Note: Pun intended)**

After a good long while of conVincing and arguing, night had fallen and they had no choice but to rest until daybreak.

Ludwig was lying down, _'I think its about time we get this show on the road.'_ he thought. So he stood up and prepared for his supposed fool-proof plan.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi there. Don't forget to leave a review or PM for an OC. I'll probably incorporate it in Chapter 7 or 8.  
I'm willing to listen to any helpful criticisms or suggestions.  
**

**Sorry guys, but I will not be able to publish anymore chapters until June-July. Somewhere around there.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Our Protagonist suddenly awoke and found himself at the bonfire. Then, like the flood gates had opened, it came rushing back to him. The Asylum. Chills ran down his spine at the thought of the place, and they felt especially colder when he brought that wretched place and himself together.

Our Protagonist stood up and weighed his options in front of him. He chose the small gate off to the side only to find upon reaching it, that it was locked from the other side. Letting out a heavy sigh he reluctantly moved toward the double door.

_'Why is it always the big door? Big doors always equal trouble.'_ he thought.

With a great heave and push, he got the door to open. He was surprised to find that it was empty, except for pots scattered all over. Hilt in hand and Pyromancy Flame at the ready, he walked toward the big double doors on the other side. He reached them but could not open them, guessing them being locked. With great frustration he slammed his fist on the door willing it to open. Suddenly everything shook and he fell on one knee!

To his horror, he saw the Asylum Demon in all its glory about to smash him with its Demon Great-hammer. In the nick of time he managed to avoid getting splattered, but the shock-wave of the attack still propelled him forward. When he got to his feet he stared at it as it menacingly walked toward him. He had two choices: fight or flight. There was only one problem; he had no escape. Then, as if on cue, he heard a gate open behind him. However, just as he was thinking of turning around, the Asylum Demon launched a swing attack. This attack was much easier to dodge, and during mid-roll he caught a glimpse of the open pathway. So putting everything at stake he made a mad dash, running at the Asylum Demon who now blocked the path. He ran directly at it, and as he got close it prepared for another overhead swing, when Our Protagonist slid through its legs then through the gate and fell down the stairs as the gate closed behind him.

His heart was still furiously beating in his chest when he sat up properly from his fall. With his eyes closed he had not seen the unlit bonfire ahead. When he eventually did open them, he felt a bit embarrassed for not having thought about looking inside a room he had just entered. He lit the bonfire and sat down. He felt his vitality and life-force coming back to him. The bonfire felt nearly as good as an Estus Flask. In fact, to him, a bonfire did feel better.

Having felt sufficiently revitalised he stood. He took a good look around that room. There was water that covered the surface of the floor down the small flight of stairs ahead of him. However, there was a dry path. He followed this path as it led outside of the room when suddenly an arrow flew past him which just grazed his nose. He turned and saw an Undead about to follow-up on its first arrow. This arrow Our Protagonist dodged by rolling toward the Undead. After his roll he saw an open gate to a room into which he very quickly dived.

To his delight, he found a shield which was just what he needed then. It was not a fantastic shield as it was a Cracked Round Shield, but it had to suffice. He then ran out of the room and toward the Undead that was ahead of him. He had his shield in his left hand, and the broken sword in his right. The Undead had launched another arrow which Our Protagonist easily deflected away his broken sword, but before he could reach the Undead it ran away. Behind where it was standing , he found a longsword. He picked it up, and threw it at the Undead before it could get away. As if it had a mind of its own, the longsword gracefully glided through the air and found its mark in the Undead's head.

Our Protagonist quickly rushed up the stairs to retrieve his sword. He proceeded along the path and cautiously through the white fog and out of the corridor, and when he looked to his left he found himself one level above the bonfire. He was faced yet again with two choices, to go either left or right, and chose right remembering that small gate. He then walked along and down the stairs and opened the gate. He rested at the bonfire for a moment before he went back up the stairs. When he reached the of the flight, he noticed a second. He walked up, and when he reached half-way he heard a low grumbling and found a big steel ball rolling toward him. Instinctively, he ran away from it. However before he reached the bottom of the stairs it hit him, and would have rolled over him if he did not fall down to the first flight.

He wearily hauled himself to his feet and saw a big hole in the wall where the steel ball must have hit. Being as weak as he was, when he tried to walk he fell on all fours.

Walking being too much of a strain, he proceeded to the hole in the wall on his knees and left hand, while he kept his right hand with his longsword at the ready. When he finally arrived at the hole, he saw a body of shining Elite Knight armour. In an instant, he realised it was his Knight-in-shining-armour. When the Elite Knight noticed our Protagonist, he began to speak.

"Oh, you... You're no Hollow eh?" he began. Our Protagonist shook his head.

"Thank goodness," the Elite Knight said, sounding relieved, "My name is Oscar of Astora, and I'm done for, I'm afraid," he continued.

"I'll die soon, then lose my sanity. I wish to ask something of you: You and I, we're both Undead... Hear me out, will you?"  
Our Protagonist shrugged, then nodded.

"Regrettably, I have failed in my mission... But perhaps you can keep the torch lit. There is an old saying in my family, 'Thou who art Undead, art chosen in thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgramage to the land of Ancient Lords. When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know.' ... Well, now you know... And I can die with hope in my heart."

Just as Our Protagonist was about to turn and leave, "Oh, one more thing..." said Oscar, "Here take this. An Estus Flask, an Undead favourite."  
Our Protagonist remembered the amazing abilities of an Estus Flask once again as he has taken it from Oscar.

_'Oh, how I love this.'_ he thought while he drank.

"Oh, and this... It is the F2 East Key. It will get you past here." said Oscar.  
Our Protagonist gave an awkward bow.

"Oh, and one last thing, look out for my messages. They should be of some help to you." said Oscar while he gave him the key. "Now I bid you farewell. I would hate to harm you after death... So, go now... And thank you... " said Oscar as Our Protagonist was leaving.

As Our Protagonist left Oscar, he heard him die and begin to fade away. Knowing he should get going quickly, he left, and climbed up the stairs where the steel ball had come from. Before he could climb the full flight a Hollow came, seemingly flying over him. He simply stuck his sword in the air and the Hollow flew right into it. After he kicked it off his sword, he climbed the last of the flight and found himself at a gate. The gate inscription read: Undead Asylum F2 East. So, pulled out the key Oscar had given given him.

He opened the gate, and saw two of those messages Oscar had told him about in the corridor directly after the gate. One of which reminded him about two-handing his sword, and the other about jump attacks. When he exited the corridor he saw another that said that, despite a bonfire's ability to revitilise, it also revives vanquished foes.

After reading that message that message he looked up to find himself looking at the sky.

_'Aye, I haven't seen such a beautiful thing in what seems like ages.'_ Our Protagonist thought.

As he walked to the the edge, he was greeted by three Hollow, two ran toward him, the other loosed an arrow. The arrow was clumsily shot and killed the Hollow in front of the Hollow archer. The other Hollow launched an attack which Our Protagonist blocked, and was going to counter but had not noticed it coming in for a second swing. The Hollow beat him for first strike and made a deep gash in our Protagonist's chest. Feeling a little bit angered by this gesture, he slashed its leg, then grabbed its sword and shoved it in the back of its neck so it came out of its throat. He took a gulp from his Estus Flask and, using old-faithful, threw his broken sword at the Hollow which connected in its chest.

He proceeded past a few a stairs which led to some more white fog. He walked into a room. but at the entrance saw another one of Oscar's messages which reminded him about parrying.

He took another step forward and then heard the clinking of armour. He saw a Hollow Warrior rushing at him with a thrust attack. In blind shock he parried the attack, but was not quick enough to riposte as his attack was blocked. The Hollow Warrior initiated a series of thrust attacks, but Our Protagonist rolled behind it and back-stabbed it.

He saw another gate, but there was no inscription on it. he tried his luck with Oscar's key, but to no avail. he then left the room and went to the fog. Putting on his bravest face, he entered.

He was standing inside the cathedral, and was on a small landing above the Asylum Demon. it was looking straight at him. Taking his chance, he jumped and plunged to it. his sword went from tip-to-hilt into its head. He knew that that wouldn't have killed it, he jumped off it, and readied his Pyromancy Flame. He hurled one fireball at it, and ran up for a black flame combustion before it could attack. It then let out a screech before dissolving. He found a key in the area where it had disappeared. He picked it up and went to the double doors that were locked before. he inserted the key, turned it, and the door opened,

He walked out, where he once again found himself greeted by the sky, as he stepped out onto the mountainside. Three Hollows then came up to him nonchalantly as if to congratulate him on beating the Asylum Demon. He had none of it and put a quick end to all three by blowing them all to bits with a fireball each.

He got to the end of the walkway, at the end of the mountainside when suddenly an overpowering black figure swooshed up from below.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello there. So sorry about the long wait for this chapter. But here we are again, and I will try to post chapters without huge gaps in-between. But helpful suggestions and constructive criticism is wanted if there is any to offer. Also leave a review or PM with suggestions for an OC that I will incorporate into the story at a later stage.  
****Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The black figure, although fearsome, was very gentle as it quickly picked up Our Protagonist. It was only once he was high in the air that he realised that this beast's nest was where it had picked him up. Then he looked at the beast and found out that it was a bird of some kind. He thought about attacking it, but not only would he plummet to his death, he would also have no way of leaving the asylum again when he reanimated. So decided against it.

During his journey across the sky he got a view of the entire land of Lordran. After a small while, he saw land approaching. So he prepared for landing as the bird dropped him next to a bonfire.

* * *

Some would have called it failure, but to Ludwig as long the outcome was the anticipated outcome, then it was a success. Even if it meant going Hollow. He had managed to escape from those Clerics, and did not regret a thing. He did somehow split the group and accidentally got that fat Cleric- Petrus- killed. Before Petrus disappeared Ludwig put a humanity i his pocket. Now he was alone and very happy. Once he reanimated, he wasted no time in heading for Firelink Shrine. He did not even change into his normal wear. He just threw off the armour and ran.

Ludwig ran and ran, past all enemies, ignoring multiple bonfires and all without stopping once. He had once gotten Logan to infuse mystic powers into his ring, allowing for greater endurance. He once again ran toward the all too familiar back exit to Blighttown. He stopped running and began moving at normal pace so that he could easily roll past the last two enemies.

He left Blighttown at this point and opened the gate leading to the New Londo Ruins. He began running and straight to the lift shaft so he could go back to Firelink Shrine. He arrived at the shaft and pulled the lever so the platform could move down to his level. Once it arrived, he stepped onto it and pressed his foot on the operating button. The platform began to rise, and it took him to the level of Firelink Shrine.

* * *

After sitting at the bonfire for a short while, Our Protagonist noticed a set of blue chain-mail armour. He quickly arose, sword at the ready but when he recognised who it was, he lowered his sword and annoyingly, the man with the blue chain-mail armour began to speak.

"Well, what do we have here?" he began, "Oh, your face! You're practically Hollow. Let me guess. Fate of the Undead, right? Well you're not the first."

Our Protagonist cocked up a piece of flesh on his face where his eyebrow should have been.

"But there's no salvation here. You'd have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum... But too late now."

Our Protagonist raised his sword again warning the Crestfallen Warrior to stop.

"Well since you're here... Let me help you out. There are actually _two_ Bells of Awakening." the Crestfallen Warrior began, "One's up above, in the Undead Church. The other is far, far below within the plague-infested Blighttown. But I'd die again before I step foot in the=at cesspool!" he gave a low chuckle. At this point Our Protagonist was seething with rage.

"Ring them both, and something happens... Brilliant right?", Our Protagonist wasn't sure why but he had just reached his limits with this guy.

He raised his sword and pulled out his Pyromancy Flame and swung at the Crestfallen Warrior. The Crestfallen Warrior did not even complain but drew his sword and swung back at Our Protagonist. This attack was easy to read so Our Protagonist smoothly back-stepped, then rolled to get behind the Crestfallen Warrior where he proceeded to back-stab him. His attempted back-stab failed and the Crestfallen Warrior rolled toward the bonfire. Our Protagonist then quickly ran up to him and engulfed him in a black flame combustion. Our Protagonist thought the Crestfallen Warrior had died but had quickly received a slice across his torso when he had lowered his sword. It was apparent that both were spent of energy, but neither healed as it would be a killing opportunity for the other. The Crestfallen Warrior broke the stale mate by stepping forward and doing a thrust attack. Our Protagonist just quickly pulled out his shield, side-stepped and broke it on the Crestfallen Warrior's head. He staggered a bit and Our Protagonist seized the moment and stabbed the Crestfallen Warrior in the head while simultaneously exploding a close-range fireball on him.

The shock-wave from the fireball pushed the Crestfallen Warrior off of Our Protagonist's sword. The Crestfallen Warrior died and began fading. Our Protagonist let out a heavy sigh, _'About time I reverse my hollowing. That asshole actually got into my head.' _So Our Protagonist pulled out a humanity and crushed it. He then sat at the bonfire and reverted back to human.

* * *

_Ludwig_  
He stepped out of the elevator shaft room, _'Ah, that smell...'_ he reminisced. Then he began walking up the stairs avoiding the fall to his immediate right.

* * *

_Our Protagonist_  
After reverting his hollowing, he remaining sitting at the bonfire just to clear his head, _'Never forget your ultimate goal. Never forget you ultimate goal,'_ he chanted in his head.

* * *

_Ludwig_  
He was now approaching the Fire Keeper's cell. He waved as he passed.

* * *

_Our Protagonist_  
He left the bonfire and began to familiarise himself with Firelink Shrine again.

* * *

_Ludwig_  
He turned the corner and found himself in a shocking situation, _'Where the hell is this guy? It's not like I talked to him often, but it's weird him not being here,'_ he thought as he walked to the bonfire.

* * *

_Our Protagonist_  
He fell down between a gap in the ground. He thought it sudden death but was surprised to feel ground beneath him. He looted the area finding some great equipment. The only way out of this area was another small drop. Upon landing, a few bones that were scattered across the ground came together and formed skeleton warriors with Falchion and a small shield at hand.

_'Walking bones...?'_ he thought in shock. None-the-less Our Protagonist proceeded to fight these new foes.

* * *

_Ludwig_  
Before he reached the bonfire he crushed a humanity, then he restored himself to human. While at the bonfire he pulled out his usual garb from his bottomless box and continued to put something on his body.

* * *

_Our Protagonist_  
_'Brave? Yes. Good idea? Not ever!'_ he thought as he chugged down some estus from his Estus Flask. There were now three skeleton warriors fighting him. This was an extremely difficult battle form as he had no shield.

One of the skeleton warriors slapped the side of its sword on Our Protagonist's head, the kicked him off the upper level where they were fighting. When he landed he had to get up quickly as all three skeletons were about to plunge attack him. When they all landed, they scattered, but quickly retook form. Our Protagonist took this time and hurriedly threw a fireball at the trio of skeletons. Immediately after doing so, he ran toward the group and performed a successful running horizontal attack and manged to cut through all three skeleton warriors.

* * *

_Ludwig_  
After he had changed, he left the bonfire and as he was about to decide where to go next he heard the clanking of a sword fight.

* * *

_Our Protagonist_  
He managed to kill _(Re-kill?)_ two of the skeletons which just left one. This one had managed to take a gulp fro its Estus Flask. Our Protagonist had been perfectly dodging and blocking his opponent's attacks, but when he tried to attack, he received a heavy slash on his leg rendering him immobile. The skeleton warrior was about to finish him off when Our Protagonist let loose a combustion followed by a fight-ending hack-and-slash to the skeleton.

* * *

_Ludwig_  
He was approaching the battle area now, and heard the sound of fire.

* * *

_Our Protagonist_  
He took the last sip from his Estus Flask, which completely healed his wound, allowing him to be mobile yet again.

* * *

_Ludwig_  
He rounded the last corner.

* * *

_Our Protagonist_  
He turned around.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._  
Low chuckles echoed through, sending chills up everything, whether it had spines or not.

"And so... the pigmy returns." grumbled the deep, dark and booming voice.


End file.
